My fight for love
by Isabella Withlock Cullen
Summary: I'll complete this later.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Based on Nicole's RP. Thanks for the source of inspiration.  
>Night's POV:<strong>  
>I looked up, screaming in pain. This hurts so much. How long it had been? I didn't know.<br>Time means nothing. There's only pain. And agony... Time means nothing...for now.  
>My name... it's... Night. I think, too much pain to concentrate... that's all I seem to… remember...<p>

I cringed, before I could think of something else... my girlfriend... Cassandra...  
>Why was I in pain...? Did I injure myself..? - I thought, trying to remember more things. the pain started to disappear, I stood up, my throat was burning.<br>"He's up."  
>"Finally. Thought he never would."<br>There are voices, but I cannot connect them to people yet, my vision is still focusing...  
>After a while, I could see them. But I didn't recognise any of them. I sighed, and walked towards the door, when a girl grabbed me.<br>How, she was beautiful, but what the hell was she doing, grabbing me like that? She doesn't know me.  
>"Going home"- I said<br>"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere." She mutters and drags me away from the door and pushes me into a chair. I look around. Everything was so.. Clear...  
>Who do you think you are, to tell me what to do? I was starting to get mad at her.<p>

"I think I am your senior... aren't people supposed to listen to their elders?" she smirks; she was playing games, while I was still horribly confused.

"Hallo." I turn to see a large, tall muscular man, staring at me with violently red irises...  
>I was freaking out now.<br>Anyone could please tell me what the hell is going on?  
>"What's going on is, you're not human anymore..." The man handed me a mirror and i gasped in horror, my eyes were as red, possibly even redder than his, and my skin, was whiter than ever before " What am I?"<p>

" one of the undead."  
>"A vampire...?"<br>" Exactly, that is correct"  
>This just got a whole lot stranger...<br>I looked around confused. My eyes centered in... Cassandra? One of them was grabbing her. She was making my throat burn, but I loved her and I didn't want to hurt her. My beloved one.  
>"Why is she here?" I demanded to know.<br>The man smirked at me and approached his mouth from her neck.  
>"No, please, please! Don't hurt her! I'll do what you want! I collided with him, and i would be crying if I could."<br>I looked at him, like saying: give us some minutes.  
>He nodded.<br>"Sweetheart, walk with me, please..." I held her hand softly, and walked with her outside.  
>"You're different." She said<br>"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry. I'm a vampire now. i want to give you a chance to stay with me, if that's what you want. you want to be a vampire, and stay with me, or stay human, and go on with your life? I'll be okay with your decision, sweetie. I just want you to be happy. I held her close to me, caressing her."  
>"Night... I love you. I want to stay with you. Forever." I carried her inside, carefully so that i wouldn't hurt her. My special one, the one I always loved. I was thinking on transform her, and one of them chuckled.<br>You can if you want young one.  
>I looked at him, confused.<br>"Castor can read minds. "The girl who grabbed me explained.  
>"Cassy, sweetie... This will hurt, but you have to be strong... Promise me... I'll be with you... Always."<br>I sat down in the floor, holding her in my arms, and bit her.  
>She nodded slowly, and then screamed. I cringed, seeing my beloved one being through so much pain. I caressed her forehead.<br>Shhh Cassy, I'm here. Be strong. I embraced her, watching her change to what I was now.

Cassandra's POV  
>I heard my sweetheart telling me to be strong, and felt his arms around me. Then I screamed in pain. How could this hurt so much? I wanted to speak, to tell Night I was okay, but the pain I felt wasn't letting me.<br>"Cassy ..." I heard Night whisper and then I screamed in pain, this time louder. I thought i wouldn't make it, and I could feel Night cringing, and I screamed again, gasping. Then i felt the pain diminish, until it was gone.  
>"Night!" I hugged him.<br>He sighed, relieved that I was okay.  
>I thought you were not going to make it. I'm glad you did sweetie, I love you.<br>My throat was burning, and I was sure that Night felt the same way.

Night's POV  
>I felt thirsty, hugging my beloved one. I looked up at the girl who grabbed me. She was smirking at me. I frowned.<p>

"What?"

"Time for hunting." She simply said.  
>"Hunting?" I was confused.<br>The girl only laughed. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now let's go hunt some humans. I growled.  
>"No, no, no!" Cassy and I don't want to kill humans. Isn't there any other way? I yelled.<br>Cassy nodded in agreement behind me. I thought: If i could resist to Cassy, I can resist anyone...  
>They looked at us, surprised.<br>"It looks like you have a special control over you. Not many of us are able to resist humans. Especially new borns."  
>The girl who grabbed me said and I wondered what her name was. The telepath laughed.<br>"She's Kiara. She's half human, and half vampire. She has a special gift, and you both appear to have one too."  
>I hugged Cassandra tightly to me, whispering in her ear.<br>"I loved you all this time. And I still do."  
>"Can we eat... Something other than humans...?"<p>

Alexander sighed. "I Guess you could eat the deer that roam around outside... they don't smell... appetizing... but you might want a change of clothes..." he mutter and my gaze looked down. My shirt was ripped and dirty, my pants in no better condition... Cassandra looked... better, but not by much.

Cassandra nodded "We would be very grateful if we could do that... right, Night?" her new ruby- colored eyes twinkled like they used to do when they were a pale brown color...

" Of course."

" Here" the girl half vampire, Kiara, held out a black dress and cloak for Cass and for me a white shirt, black pants, a black vest and tie, and a cloak as well...  
>We went off to dress them. I looked at Cass after she dressed it, and she looked beautiful, i would have blushed if I could.<br>" You're beautiful!" I kissed her.  
>"Oh you," She said, moving away for me, a little flustered" Come on, they're waiting..." she pulls me back into the room, which seemed to be just below the ground, oh lovely, a basement.<br>Kiara smiled and pointed to a door almost hidden in the shadows. "Out there, is where you'll find dinner." I nodded and now pulled Cass out into the open air, it was beautiful… it was snowing.  
>Once we were outside, I ran towards a forest. There I saw some deers, attacked one, and let my beloved one drink first.<br>Cass at first refuses, but she finally gives in feeling the burning in her throat escalate. I watch, honestly waiting for this nightmare to end and I can wake up next to Cass in our little cabin. Where were we anyway…? This forest was bland and nondescript, so we could be anywhere. I pause my thinking and take down a buck, whose mate I think was the deer Cass devoured….  
>"So what did that girl mean by… Powers?" Cass said, a little blood was still dripping from her mouth.<br>" I dunno, dearest. I dunno." I finish and stand to wipe the blood from her mouth...  
>"We should go back. We need answers…."<br>"Yes, Cassidy" and I wrap and arm around her and lead her back inside.

A:N: Hope you liked it.  
>Written by: IFindBeautyInFlaws<br>PurpleFluffBunny7813  
>FrighteningLove<p> 


End file.
